


Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: A Blue Box (Part One of Two)

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Series: TV Crossovers 101 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Other, Random Encounters, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantis flagship team meets the First Doctor and his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: A Blue Box (Part One of Two)

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended, I own nothing.

"I think it will be best for all of us that you stop talking," said John, who is completely annoyed. Rodney has been complaining non-stop since they left the puddle jumper.

"Stop talking," said a infuriated Rodney, "I'm just saying that we shouldn't of left the jumper and..." Then, a strange sound is heard in the air.

"Shut up!" yelled John, he hears a weird noise in the atmosphere that he has never heard before.

"Shut up!?" Rodney asked, even more angered then before. "Let me tell you something..."

"MCKAY! Listen!" All start to hear whatever that strange sound was.  _VWOMRP, VWWOOMMRRPP, VVWWWOOOMMMRRRPPP_. The team started to freak out.

"What the hell is that?!?!" Demanded Ford, looking at his surroundings frantically.

"Could this sound be the Wraith?" Asked Teyla. Thinking that the noise is the Wraith, the four of them look frantically around. When the noise stopped, they feared danger. "BACK TO THE JUMPER!!!" John ordered, for the safety of his team.

When they turned around, a large blue box appear right in front of them. It was wooden, and it had a medium sized light. Inside four big black rectangles were the words, POLICE BOX, PUBLIC CALL.

"John, is this thing from your world?" Asked Teyla, seeing that it is not native to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"I think so," said John, answering Teyla's question. 

"I visited England when I was a kid, sir." said Ford, who couldn't take his eyes off the box. "It looks like one of those Police Boxes they have in London."

"Ford's right," Rodney spoke, "It does look a British police box."

After a few moments, the doors open, Sheppard and his team all take a step back and hide behind three rocks, Rodney is behind a small one and has to crouch down, same situation for Teyla, John and Ford hide behind a large one. Walking out of the box is a young brunette, around the ages of 13-16, with a pixie hair cut. She takes a look her surroundings and begins to smile, before noticing Rodney. She can hear him panicking behind one of the rocks. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an elegant British accent. John turns around to look sharp at Rodney, Rodney then stands up on his feet and the girl got a sharp look at him.

"Okay, I get it," he said,"I blown our cover." After he finished, the others got up. The girl looked surprised to see them, she looked frightened.

"It's okay, were not bad people." John said, trying reassure her.

"Were peaceful travelers from another world," said Teyla, continuing for John.

"Were travelers too," said the girl, "But you'll never believe how we travel. I'm Susan by the way, Susan Foreman."

"Nice to meet you, Susan Foreman, I'm Major John Sheppard..."

"I hate to interrupt you sir before Dr. McKay calls you Captain Kirk," said Ford, then he turns to Susan. "What did you mean by we'll never believe in the way you travel?"

Susan's face was covered in fear, like she was trying to keep a secret. "Well...I...uh..." she said shaking. "It's a long story, you'll think it's silly..."

"What's silly, hum?" yelled a voice from inside the box.

"You're not alone?" Teyla asked.

"Obliviously you wouldn't think I could operate the ship behind me," said Susan with somewhat of a glee in her face. "By the way, I said WERE if you got confused

"Wait, hold on,... ship?" yelled Rodney, "That is just a big, stupid box. Now listen..."

"How dare you young man, HOW DARE YOU SIR!!!" yelled the same voice from the blue box. This time, it was a frail looking old man with long white hair, black pants, and a black tuxedo. "My people have built this ship when your people, by the this world and you four look and dress, invented your first wheel!"

Rodney, who's angry at the old man, yelled, "How dare I? How dare you, gramps! I have a degree in physics and you teach a teenager something so stupid..."

"McKay, enough!!!" yelled John, he looked towards the old man, "Were just peaceful travelers, from another world. We did not come here to start a fight." The old man calmed down, so did Rodney.

"Ian, Barbara, are you coming out?" Susan called into the blue box. Rodney's face turned to worry. More people inside that box will be a problem, at least for him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued. No copyright intended, I own nothing.


End file.
